Conventionally, printing systems possessing a printer and a server have employed a technique such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-203068 for saving the job being printed on the printer to the server when an error occurs during the printing operation and for subsequently returning the saved job to the printer once the error has been resolved to resume the printing operation.